worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
General Artillery List 1
Artillery Weapon - Golan Arms DF.9 The DF.9 anti-infantry laser battery was a tall, cylindrical turret that was utilized for defense against enemy foot soldiers. The DF.9 was manufactured by Golan Arms, and was designed for use as a fixed weapon emplacement or for mounting on a tank, such as Arakyd Industries' XR-85 tank droid. It was originally developed for use by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and was later adopted by both the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War, however, it was also used by the Galactic Republic at the Battle of Jabiim during the Clone Wars. Three models of the weapon were designed: the SP.9, a cannon placed on a repulsorlift chassis, the DF.9/B, a turret mounted on an armored, four-meter tall tower, and the Twin DF.9 anti-infantry battery, which was a fixed turret with two laser cannons instead of one. Golan Arms originally developed the anti-infantry laser battery for the suppression of native populations on low-tech worlds. The fixed version, which found its way into Alliance arsenals, required a crew of three to operate efficiently, but it could be manned by a single gunner in an emergency. The crew, which generally consisted of a gunner, a power technician, and a targeting computer specialist, manned the gun from within the tower, which could support armor and proton shield generators for protection. The gunner typically sat in a small tube on top of the turret, with his or her head exposed for maximum visibility. However, this also made the gunner exposed to sniper fire. The rotating turret had a 360-degree firing arc and a high firing rate. It was especially notable because its energy beams exploded upon impact with a target. This explosion damaged everything within an eight-meter radius of the target. The DF.9/B's advanced targeting sensors could identify targets up to 16 kilometers away, though its optimum target range was three kilometers. This served it well in its role as an anti-infantry emplacement, as it could cut down advancing troops long before their weapons entered effective range. A skilled gunner could take advantage of the turret's advanced targeting computer and use it to destroy an army's support equipment and even some smaller vehicles. When powered by a power generator, the DF.9 had unlimited ammunition. The emplacement cost AurebeshSans-Serif credit17,000. The Rebellion used a modified version of the DF.9 most notably during the Battle of Hoth. While the DF.9 posed a threat to the smaller All Terrain Scout Transports, its effect against the larger All Terrain Armored Transports was negligible. As of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the DF.9 was more than forty years old. However, it was still in use by pirates and other various outlaws who found it easy to repair and maintain. It could also be modified to fire more devastating blaster bolts so it could be used against lightly armored vehicles. Typically, Golan Arms marketed the DF.9 at 15,000 credits, though it could be obtained used at a discounted rate of 9,500 credits. Crew - 3 MDC - 150 Rate of Fire - 5 per melee Range - 16km Damage - 1d4x10+8md Bonuses - +2 strike Cost - 15 000 new, 9 500 used Weapon - Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower The Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower, manufactured by Atgar SpaceDefense Corporation, was a 2.8-meter tall dish-shaped laser cannon dating back to the Clone Wars. The Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower laser cannon was first introduced in the Clone Wars as a anti-vehicle weapon. The Galactic Empire had largely abandoned the artillery piece in favor of newer and more effective models by the time of the Battle of Hoth, leaving the Alliance to Restore the Republic to adopt it as their own. A few Atgar 1.4 FD P-Towers were still in use by Imperial garrisons on lower-tech Outer Rim worlds by the time of the Rebellion. It was not a particularly trustworthy weapon, for if even one of its 16 micro-power routers were to short circuit or otherwise malfunction, the entire cannon would be rendered useless. It was also not very conservative, expending its batteries after a mere eight shots, though its ammunition was unlimited when fed by a power generator. The 2.8-meter tall dish-shaped power router grid made an easy target for enemy fire. They were also used by numerous other factions such as the Hutt Cartel. Offsetting this, however, was the fact that, if it did work, the P-Tower was capable of disabling an Imperial All Terrain Scout Transport with a single shot. It also was very cost-effective, compensating for its poor reliability, and allowing smaller groups such as the Rebellion to get their hands on it. The Atgar P-Tower saw use by the Alliance during the Battle of Hoth, proving its ruggedness in the extreme temperatures of the planet. They were also installed on Amphibions. The weapon was manned by a crew of four, or a skeleton crew of two. Its fire capability ranged from distances of 2-10 kilometers. Typically, Atgar marketed the weapon at 10,000 credits, though it could be obtained used at a discounted rate of 2,000 credits. It was capable of rotating at 360 degrees. Crew - 4 (no cover) MDC - 100 Rate of Fire - 3 per melee Range - 10km Damage - 4d6+4md Bonuses - +1 strike Cost - 10 000 new, 2 000 used Weapon - KDY v-150 Planet Defender The v-150 Planet Defender anti-orbital ion cannon was a heavy ion cannon of the Clone Wars era, built by Kuat Drive Yards. During the Galactic Civil War, the Alliance to Restore the Republic came in possession of several v-150s, placing them at the most important of bases. The secret Echo Base on the ice world of Hoth was defended by a v-150 and, during the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, was instrumental in helping many of the base's GR-75 medium transports to escape through the Imperial blockade of the planet. The v-150 was able to be employed by planetary installations as an effective defense against enemy targets in orbital and superorbital space. When used in tandem with planetary deflector shields, the v-150 was successful in deterring orbital siege activities, with a maximum firing range of 180,000 kilometers. The weapon was a stationary emplacement only, typically installed on a rotating base and covered by a semi-circular reinforced permacite shell. Powered by a subterranean reactor core typically placed some forty meters below the surface, the v-150 was modular and able to be erected in a matter of hours. The ion cannon operated with a crew of twenty-seven, or a skeleton crew of twelve. It was equipped with an unlimited amount of ammunition, with its power output supplied by a power generator and/or reactor. The v-150 also held three months of supplies. It could fire a volley every six seconds. They were often synchronized with planetary shields, firing when the shields were dropped briefly to inflict maximum damage. Because of its limited firing vector, a single v-150 could only protect a few hundred square kilometers of space. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Kuat Drive Yards typically marketed the v-150 at 1,500,000 credits, though it could be obtained used at a discounted rate of 1,000,000 credits. The v-150 was originally designed by Can Lar, a Gathi who was employed by CoMar Weapons. When they rejected the design as "militarily useless and an engineering impossibility" he quit and took the design to Kuat Drive Yards. Several v-150 cannons were eventually acquired by the Alliance to Restore the Republic for use during the Galactic Civil War. Crew - 27 MDC - 25 000 Rate of Fire - 3 per melee Range - 180 000 km Damage - 6d6x100md damage to shields, roll on ion damage table if ships shields are penetrated Bonuses - +5 strike Cost - 500 000 new, 100 000 used Weapon - CoMar G-003 Tri-tracker The G-003 Tri-Tracker was a ground-based anti-aircraft artillery laser cannon, produced by CoMar Combat Systems as a successor to the G-001 Tracker for the Imperial Military. Though its range was somewhat limited, the Tri-Tracker's three advanced targeting sensor arrays made it a highly accurate weapon comparable to a turbolaser. This accuracy was supplemented by the Tri-Tracker's tri-beam burst method of firing, which bracketed the target's predicted location. A two-man crew was required for the best performance, though their job could be replaced by two specially programed droids. While one crewman was able to operate the Tri-Tracker, its accuracy decreased by 40%. The Tri-Tracker took three times longer to reset than to fire, resulting in a slow rate-of-fire that allowed individual units to be overwhelmed easily. For this reason Tri-Trackers usually operated as part of a permanent air defense system, coordinated by a network fire control unit. A long set-up and calibration time made them unpopular as a mobile system, though they could be maneuvered on heavy-duty repulsor sleds. Tri-Trackers could draw power from land-based lines, generators or the reserve battery, although the last option was rarely employed due to the system's high power demands. Crew - 2 MDC - 150 Rate of Fire - 1 per melee Range - 16km Damage - 5d6x10md Bonuses - +4 strike Cost - 50 000 new, 25 000 used Weapon - Speizoc C-136 Grandfather gun The Speizoc C-136, often called the "Grandfather Gun", was a massive ion cannon produced by Speizoc Arms. It is believed to be one of the largest ground-based ion cannon produced. When it was first produced, the C-136 was designed as a line-of-sight siege weapon, meant to combat the primitive shielding system of cities, although it could be used against other strategic targets as well, such as low-orbit targets. Considered massive and unwieldy, the cannon required 6 to 12 hours to assemble or disassemble, 7 crewmen to operate it and a forward observer for long-range bombardment. However, a shot from the "Grandfather Gun" was so powerful that ionization effects along its flight path could be hazardous to those close enough. The cannon was also useful in situations where orbital or airborne bombardment were impractical, its pinpoint accuracy adding a psychological element to its use. Advancements in technology quickly rendered the C-136 obsolete, and it was relegated it to less-advanced worlds along the frontier of space. As a result of production of the weapon being halted, spare parts were harder to obtain, increasing the difficulty of maintaining these cannons which were still active. Crew - 7 MDC - 15 000 Rate of Fire - 1 every 3 melees Range - 25km Damage - 4d6x100+300md + ion damage, double damage against shields, roll in ion damage table if shields are penetrated Bonuses - +3 strike Cost - 100 000 used only Weapon - Bryn & Gweigth Leveler I The Leveler I medium concussion missile launcher, also known as the Field Missile Launcher, was a self-propelled concussion missile launcher that was manufactured by Bryn & Gweith for the Imperial Military. Designed for defeating hardened fortifications, the heavy-tracked vehicle carried a total of 28 concussion missiles, carried in missile tubes stacked four by seven. These tubes could be fired individually, in salvos of 7, or all at once. Each missile had a blast radius of 20 meters, and targets could be located from over the horizon by use of DRMs, which fed information to the gunner's holo-display. The gunner could then choose how wide of an area to fire. Because it was meant for artillery support only, the Leveler 1 had minimal hull armor and deflector shielding. Although standard issue within the Imperial military, the Leveler I has been noted for being troublesome when deployed in harsher environments and climates. Crew - 6 (1/4 cover) MDC - 100 Rate of Fire - upto 28 Range - 16km Damage - 2d4x10md per missile Payload - 28 missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Cost - 120 000 new, 60 000 used Weapon - Loronar Turbolaser System I The Turbolaser System I was a type of heavy turbolaser emplacement that was manufactured by Loronar Corporation for the Imperial Military. Each Turbolaser System I consists of a single heavy turbolaser operated by a crew of 5, encased in permacite and powered by a boron fission reactor. This reactor allows the turbolaser to fire an unlimited number of shots out to 25 kilometers. Multiple turbolasers can be powered by one reactor, resulting in "hives" of multiple emplacements that also share the same living quarters and other facilities. The biggest problem facing the Turbolaser System I is overheating. If the gun is fired in too rapid a fashion, it will experience an emergency shutdown which, depending on the atmospheric conditions, could put it out of action indefinitely. Crew - 5 MDC - 600 Rate of Fire - 5 per melee Range - 25km Damage - 6d6x10md Bonuses - +1 strike Cost - 250 000 new, 125 000 used References Star Wars RPG (WEG) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (WEG) Star Wars Rebel Sourcebook (WEG) Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (WEG) Wookiepedia